Obsessed
by purplekitten7856
Summary: "To say i'm obsessed with Percy Jackson is an understatement. Percy Jackson is my life. I'm the iconic fan girl." But what happens when this fangirl meets nico di angelo, himself? (it's basically a bunch of semi- fluff and dialogue to pass the time)
1. Obsessed

To say i'm obsessed with Percy Jackson is an understatement.

Percy Jackson is my life. I'm the iconic fan girl.

So, as usual, i was reading under a tree, in the park. to be specific, i was reading _the house of Hades,_ by Rick Riordan,  
That's when i saw, or more heard, someone behind me.

"If you are going to read over my shoulder, at least tell me." I muttered.

"Sorry." the boy came into view.

 _Emo,_ was the first thing i thought about him. The kid had black hair, super pale skin, and all black clothes. He seemed to be around my age.

I went back to reading.

"So..you're into Percy Jackson?' the boy asked.

"Yes, very much so," I said.

"Where are you..in the book, I mean." he asked.

"The cupid scene in Croatia," I said absentmindedly.

"Who's your favorite character?" he asked, sitting down. I took that has he wanted to have an actual conversation. Not that I minded. I bookmarked my page.

"You can't ask some one who there favorite fictional character is. especially me. but.. Nico, I guess." I answered, then laughed.

" I sound like such a nerd," i muttered. He didn't acknowledge the comment.

" I'm supposing you've already read the books?' I asked him.

"..In a way." he chuckled.

" in a way? who's your favorite character?' I asked.

"...Percy. Percy Jackson," the guy cracked a dry smile.

"but back to your favorite character. how do you feel about the cupid scene?'' he asked.

 _who would ask a question like that,_ I thought. It wasn't a bad question, but nobody had ever asked me if I cared a bout the cupid scene.

" what I think doesn't really matter. It was the author's choice. But sense you asked...It was definitely an unexpected plot twist. Yet, it was so obvious. The scene, in it's self, was awesome." I answered.

The kid blinked.

"So you..don't care about who Nico likes?" he asked. I shook my head.

" Not at all. But others do and that's sad," I answered.

He seemed to think about something for a minute.

Then he got up.

And pulled out a black sword.

"Well, that's good. Mainly because i'm Nico di Angelo. pleased to meet you." he said.

 _Wait...What?_


	2. More Obsessed Than I Thought

"Whoa…." She said. "This is so cool!" she bounced up and down. I rolled his eyes, but I was smiling.

"If only all of my books were real!" she continued talking.

"What about the hunger games?" I pointed out.

"I could make it work." She said. It had been at least two hours since she and I had met. But, could you believe it, she still wasn't over the fact that her favorite book series was real.

"So, if camp half-blood exists, does that mean Mount Olympus is really at the top of the empire state building?"

"Remind me, I've got to apologize to Percy." I muttered.

"Why?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Because if I was really like this when I was ten and into mythomagic, I don't know how he didn't punch me."

"Oh my god! Mythomagic! I almost forgot about that. You were actually into it?"

"Oh gods. Why did I bring that up?" I shook my head. The bus stopped.

"Come on." she stood up, and I followed.

"Wait…was this the first time you've….. Gone undercover, I guess, and asked about people favorite characters? Because, seriously, that's creepy." The girl said. I grimaced.

"Shut up. People are staring." I said, hopping off the bus of shocked individuals.

"Pretty sure that's because you're wearing all black. And have a sword." She started walking. I stared after her before running to catch up.

"I thought you read the books! The mist covers up our weapons."

"Hey! I haven't just read the books; I've read them all repeatedly." She power walked through the new York city crowds.

"Really? How many times?" I asked. She paused, then sighed.

"The Lighting Thief, 3 times. The Sea of Monsters, 3 times. The Titan's curse, 4 times. The Battle of Labyrinth, 5 times. The Last Olympian, 5 times. Do you want me to continue?"

"please." I answered.

"Ok. The Lost Hero, 5 times. The Son of Neptune, 2 times. Mark of Athena, 3 times. House of Hades, 5 times. Blood of Olympus, 3 times."

"Why Son of Neptune only two times?" I asked as I struggled to keep up with the girl as she picked up her pace.

"Not my favorite. Though, of course, you appearing and Percy asking If he knew you and you saying you didn't. That was beautiful."

"Didn't know I had so many fangirls." I muttered.

"Makes you feel better about yourself, doesn't it." She said.

"So…. Do you read in that park every day?"

"Almost every day. That's why I have a lot of experience in knowing when someone is reading over my shoulder."

"Of course." We stopped at an apartment building.

"This is where I live." I nodded, planning on leaving.

"Do you….I don't know, wanna hang out?" she asked.

"Sure." I said without thinking.

"Yay!" she walked into the apartment building, no doubt expecting me to follow.

"What did I just do," I muttered. But I followed her.


	3. Obsessed With Books

"wow. You have a lot of books."

" yeah?" she let out a breathy laugh. " I guess I do. But I didn't buy them all at the same time. And at least half of them are used."

"I never said there was anything wrong with that." I said. She looked at me. We were in her room. Why had I chosen to follow her? I had other things to do with my life…. Not very important things, but still.

" so…" she said.

"so…what?" my eyes flicked past the many titles on her two black bookshelves.

"uh.. well.." she paused.

"I think this is going to sound like a stupid question but-" I turned to her.

"there are no stupid questions."

"ok. Well then, if demigods are real and so is camp half blood, then…who wrote the books? Because... well, you know, the different point of views." I continued looking at her bookshelves until I found the volume I was looking for. Or at least one of them.

"well… Percy Jackson, or... uhhh…heroes of Olympus I guess, says it's written by Rick Riordan. Right?" I started, holding the blood of Olympus.

"yeah."

"well… we, the demigods, actually wrote the different points of view, each of us writing our own point of view. The first five books were written entirely by Percy. But, we say rick Riordan wrote them."

"so.. is rick Riordan just a pen name? like.. dr. Seuss or Carolyn Keene.." She asked. Who was Carolyn Keene?

"uh... no. he's a real person. He interacts with the readers, you know, on twitter and stuff."

"I think I understand. You guys are ghost writers."

"…I don't know what that means." I said.

"ghost writers. Writers that write the books for the author. But the readers don't know that."

"oh…then…. yeah."

"cool. So... you really tried lugging the Athena Parthenos half way across the world and almost dissolved into shadow?" I grimaced.

"yeah."

"you are a real idiot, you know that."

"yeah." We went silent for a while.

" why did you choose to tell me all of this?" she said out of nowhere.

"what do you mean?"

"well... like you being Nico di Angelo. The Nico di Angelo."

" what can I say? I like freaking people out. And I wanted to see if you'd believe me. And.." I drew my sword. "if you could see through the mist."

"oh, ok…. And I've never seen through the mist before."

"hey." I turned and put the book back on the shelf and sheathed my sword.

" what?"

Her jaw dropped when I said it.

"Do you want to come to camp half-blood with me.?"


	4. Obsessed With Relationships

MINOR SPOILERS FOR TRIALS OF APOLLO. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

* * *

"Does anyone know I'm coming with you?" I asked.

"I'm not seeing how that matters." Nico mumbled, looking down at my phone. I'd let him borrow it to use GPS.

"Fine." I pouted. "If you don't want to talk about that, then I'll have to try something else." I smiled innocently before continuing. "So….do you… oh, I don't know. Have a crush on anyone perhaps?" I said. We were sitting in a McDonalds, two blocks from my house. I couldn't help but bring Nico to a McDonalds, because of how he summoned the dead with happy meals in _The Battle of the Labyrinth._ It was most ironic that he actually did get a happy meal. Or…should I say…. an unhappy meal. (And now I hate myself for making that joke.)

Nico looked up.

"A crush… on anyone?" he asked.

"Yes. Like…I don't know… maybe… perhaps… any demigods that you wouldn't mind making out passionately with?" I asked.

"Uh…" Nico looked around, perhaps trying to find a way out of this conversation. "A crush? Like… liking someone?" I nodded furiously at this question. "Like… liking a demigod…" I nodded again. He leaned closer. "You do know I'm over Percy…. Right?" I laughed.

"Of course I know that you're over Percy. I meant someone else." Nico paused for a moment.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, leaning back to his original posture and resuming his fiddling around with my phone.

"Because… I'll start guessing if you don't tell me. Besides. I want to know if my ships could be real. If my OTP is canon." Nico scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion and muttered something to himself.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't know that you wanted your boats to have cannons." He said. I smiled wider than I already had before.

"Are… you kidding with me. Or do you actually not know what ships are?" I asked.

"I'm kidding around with you. I'm not ignorant enough to start a 'friendship' with a fangirl without knowing that a ship is a relationship." Nico made air quotes when saying friendship. That hurt, but only a little.

"So…" I crossed my fingers. "You… aren't denying that you have a crush. In fact, you've been steering the conversation away from that. Which proves that you do." I pointed out.

"So?" Nico said. I sighed in frustration.

"Do you or do you not want to have children with Will Solace?" I asked. Nico's knee banged against the cheap table.

"How do you know about that. ToA still hasn't come out." He said.

"What?!" I screeched.

"Shhhhit. Be quiet." Nico leaned over and put his hand over my mouth.

"Mhhherggg." I said, then bit down hard on his hand. He yelped and dropped it, before looking around. We'd chosen a table in the back and the place was nearly empty, but Nico apparently put McDonald's patron's opinions in the highest regard.

Once the coast was apparently clear he hissed, "Well?" I gave a confused look.

"Well… what?" I asked.

"How do you know about me and Will?" he asked. I squealed in response. He gave me a dirty look because of the amount of noise I'd made.

"So it's canon. Solangelo is canon?" I said. Nico's face went slack.

"Solangelo?" he asked.

"Your ship name."

"How do you know that…" he paused, not wanting to say it. "that… Solangelo is real."

"BOO made it obvious. 'Doctor's order's'? I mean, come on, you made it easy." Nico groaned.

"We're that obvious?" he asked. I nodded sympathetically. He groaned again.

* * *

 _Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for more than half a year (closer to an entire year than not)_

 _I had a bit of writer's block with this story. I wasn't sure where i wanted it to go, even though i have a basic plot sketch of the entire story. ToA fixed that, it appears, but i really need feedback on this chapter. I don't know if making solangelo canon in this universe is a good idea because... well, my original plan was for a relationship between the narrator and nico..._

 _Could you guys tell me what you think?_


	5. Obsessed With Sleep

Obsessed With Sleep

I wondered why someone was calling me at no-thank-you o'clock in the morning.

(At least, I assumed that it was someone calling me. Because my alarm was set to play Panic! At the Disco at a scarily loud volume at 6:30 in the morning. And since nobody was throwing pillows at me fore jerking them to consciousness by Brendon Urie's voice, it was definitely someone calling me.)

I grabbed the phone, glad it was on vibrate, and shielded my eyes from the bright light it emitted. An unfamiliar number was displayed on the screen. I answered it, bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello." I smiled. The voice on the other end wasn't just familiar. I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Nico?" I asked to make sure. "What are you doing calling me at 3 in freaking morning?" I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I was glad to hear from him but… I really like my sleep.

"Long story. Short time to tell it. Her phone's going to die soon." Nico said. My heart slammed against my ribcage.

"Her." I said, monotone voice.

"Will Solace. If you think something's going on right now. I can assure you. I am quite gay for you." Nico scolded I hid my eyes with my hand, but a blush crept up my neck.

"You better be. Now who is this 'her' and why are you using her phone?" I mumbled through my fingers. Though I was definitely smiling. The fact that Nico would even said the word gay when describing himself showed progress.

"Her is referring to a fangirl I meT. You know, the kind that's into the books they wrote." I wanted to correct Nico when he said 'they'. He wrote something of a quarter of that last book. Yet, as always, the dork was excluding himself from the group that wrote the ten books.

"Alright. So… When are you coming back to camp half-blood? And there was a reason to making friends with such a kind of girl, I'm told." I said. Kayla rolled over in her sleep and snored. I felt a slight twinge of fear that she'd wake up. She'd never let me forget that I was talking to my boyfriend at 3 a.m.

"Yeah. There is sort of a reason…" Nico muttered. "But it's not important right now. I hardly know if it'll work."

"If 'it' won't work, then why bring her to camp?" I asked, repositioning myself so that I was leaning against the wall next to my bed. I heard Nico's sharp intake of breath, a sign that he was about to ask me how I knew that this fangirl was going to show up at camp tomorrow.

"Hmm… Well… this girl's life revolves around these books." But then Nico paused. He seemed frustrated, trying to find the right words to explain what he was thinking.

"That's a bit of an over exaggeration. But… you know what I mean. The books mean a lot to her, and so does the universe. I don't want to make assumptions here, but the characters… us, I guess. We grew up alongside her? They, we, I guess, mean a lot to her because we've always been there for her. We've stood the test of time? She's been reading these books for years and years and bringing her to camp half-blood is kind of a dream."

"I don't know why it would be her dream." I grumbled. Camp half-blood was great and I'd met so many great people, but being a demigod was hard. Like Percy Jackson once said, I didn't want to be a half-blood. "most of the time, it gets you killed in nasty, painful ways."

"Yeah… but it's been an escapism for her. And no doubt, for many of the other readers, too." I wanted to tell Nico that what just came out of his mouth was meaningful and sweet, but I don't think he would've believed it.

Besides, I had an important question.

"So… This girl is smart, yeah? Like, reads all the time smart?" I asked. Nico sighed.

"I'll bet $50 on her being a child of Athena."

* * *

 _Feedback would be_ really _great..._

 _I don't know if i wrote Will Solace in character at all, and i want to know if i did before i put this on any other websites._

 _I actually figured where this story is going, so hopefully that will lead to me writing it faster. But i would love input from anyone that has ideas to base a chapter off of. It would be very helpful._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
